


Territorial Disputes

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Philippine 21st c., Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Sorry, I'm not really sorry about this, Multi, just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: A visiting foreign leader delivers a speech to both Houses of Parliament and the commentaries of the Prime Minister and the Leader of the Opposition as the speech happens gets spiced up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one's based on a prompt by Ivy (from the comments section of one of my Cormay fics) that goes "Jeremy runs his hand up Theresa leg in public but doesn't get caught by any on lookers."
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

Spring has arrived at the United Kingdom and with that, change has come in the form of trees growing new leaves after losing their old ones in the fall. Also coming to the United Kingdom was a man considered peculiar by the international community and a saint to his diehard fans.

He was known as “The Punisher” but his real name is Rodrigo Roa Duterte or Digong for short.

Westminster was excited to see what this foreign head of state had to do and say in the United Kingdom. Will he praise Brexit? Will he insult the EU? Is he going to call someone a son of a whore?

But realistically speaking, if they could wear off their diplomacy just this once, they would shoot him with judgemental glares. Some would say even Boris Johnson had more dignity than him.

Others even went far as to say that Theresa May is miles better than him. At being iron fisted and at being diplomatic.

For the Labourites, they think Jeremy Corbyn is still miles better than him in the sense that their Party Leader did not flirt with socialism to gain votes from the marginalized.

The President of the Philippines gave an address to both houses of the Parliament. Like what Aung San Suu Kyi did when she came to the United Kingdom. His speech had something to do with “drug wars”, “change is coming”, “independent foreign policy” and “closer relations with China”.

“Even I have a better independent foreign policy than that man!” Theresa commented, “Seriously? Cut ties with their closest allies for good? Come on, I may be for _Hard Brexit_ but I wouldn’t go that far with the EU!”

“Not to mention that he’s not actually pushing for independent foreign policy.” Corbyn interjected, “He’s just switching oppressors for his country. Used to be the United States, now he’s letting China use them as a doormat.”

“Saying that he’d let China use his country as a doormat is too much, dear.” Theresa knew that Duterte had flaws with his foreign policy but she wouldn’t go as far as saying that he’s just relegating his country to a mere doormat of developed nations, “He did say he was going to make sure China wasn’t going to overstep the boundaries with his country.”

“Theresa dear, you know too little on that.” Being Opposition Leader gave Jeremy more freedom to participate in engagements that had him keep in touch with people from developing nations, “I’ve met a labor leader from his country. Josua Mata was his name and he has told me of how China has been stealing one of their territories.”

“I’m confident that his country’s President is trying to find ways to keep his country’s territories guarded.” Theresa was sure enough that while Duterte sucked at some aspects of policymaking, he wasn’t that ignorant on how territorial laws should work.

Slowly, Jeremy’s hands ran up the Prime Minister’s leg, “If you were their President, in what way would you keep their _territories_ guarded?” and his hands went up higher, reaching the hem of her skirt. Theresa tried hard to keep a straight face, concentrating on what the Filipino head of state was talking about.

Jeremy slid his hand further under the hem of her skirt, using his fingers to rub her leg in a sensual matter. Soon enough, the Prime Minister felt a palm on her other leg. This palm was now rubbing her leg sensually as well.

Philip May was shooting daggers on Jeremy Corbyn’s eyes as he started to run his hand up his wife’s leg. He wasn’t going to have himself defeated in this.

“Rest assured, the international community need not worry of our alliance with China. People in my country have always worried about this alliance challenging the sovereignty of the Philippines but the advances that the deplorable nation that is the United States worries me more.”

Jeremy applied more effort to what he was doing, checking to make sure that no cameras were aimed towards them. Philip checked for cameras and fortunately enough, none were pointed to them – all faced the President of the Philippines. After all, he was now on the important part of his speech. FINALLY!

“This alliance will not challenge the sovereignty of Philippine territory in case you think that our separation with the goddamned United States would affect us greatly. As the President of the Republic of the Philippines, it is my duty to guard my country’s territories – including those that China is laying claims on.”

Jeremy and Philip’s hands were close to meeting under the skirt of the Prime Minister, “As the First Gentleman of the Prime Minister, I am not backing down on guarding _her territory_. I advise that you back off, Mr. Corbyn.” Philip muttered as he started to fight off Jeremy’s hand.

“Well then, Mr. May. Make me!” Jeremy muttered back, clashing his hand with the Prime Minister’s husband’s. Duterte’s voice had been drowned by their little fight – their little attempt at satisfying their Right Honourable Prime Minister.

Before they knew it, Theresa gripped each of their wrists and shot them both a death glare, “Boys, didn’t you know it’s rude to do _unparliamentary_ acts in front of a visiting head of state?” she muttered sternly as she moved both wrists away from her.

“Sorry, dear.” Jeremy and Philip said in unison.

“You two simply couldn’t wait for later, huh?” Theresa remarked cheekily, “Lucky for us, all of the cameras are still pointed towards the President of the Philippines.”

Theresa let out a mischievous smile aimed towards her husband and her Opposition Leader, “I appreciate your attempts to make me forget about this ridiculous speech we’re listening to but for heaven’s sake boys, let’s keep it _diplomatic_. It would be a shame for us to stoop down to his level, you know.”

The three then went back to listening to the President’s speech as if nothing had happened to them earlier on – just in time for the cameras to face them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case you are all wondering if Josua Mata is a real person, yes, he is a real person. He is currently the secretary general for the labor group SENTRO (Sentro ng mga Nagkakaisa at Progresibong Mangagawa or in English, “Center of the United and Progressive Workers”). He also got the opportunity to be a panelist along with Jeremy Corbyn at a talk titled "Trade Unions and Climate Change" - in fact, the cover image of the full footage of this talk shows Josua Mata looking at Jeremy Corbyn and you can find that exact moment at around 7:57 in the full footage. The full footage of the said talk can be viewed [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwkB0ofzGEY).


End file.
